


Share away the nightmares

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Takumi has an nightmare and shares a bed with Leo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pura  
> FB: 2  
> Face: 1  
> Hair: 6  
> Hair Color: 27  
> Hair Clip: 2  
> FF: 6

The burning pain of being sliced open with the once broken divine blade, Yato. The tear streaked face of a sibling he once called traitor, and the peace of darkness that washed over him.  
-

Takumi bolted upright in his bed, brown eyes wide and unfocused as he looked around the room in rapid flicks. The second born prince breathed out a sigh of relief upon remembering where he was. Earlier that day, the Hoshidian royal family had chosen to visit their Nohrian counterparts by request, more by plead, of Pura. Ryoma and the others had only planned to stay a few hours, but a sudden and violent rainstorm had stopped that plan cold. Takumi pushed back the covers, there was no way he was going back to sleep after a nightmare like that.

'This one felt TO real...' He thought as he left his room and made bare footed tracks towards the only one in Nohr that understood him best. 

A single knock on Prince Leo's door drove out a simple tired sounding response "Yes?"

"Prince Leo? May I come in?"

"You may. The door is unlocked."

Upon opening the door, Takumi was greeted by a bed head and drowsy eyed Leo.

"I apologize for waking you up so early."

Leo waved him off "There's only one reason as to why you'd be up at this time of night." he patted the spot next to him "C'mon."

Hesitantly, Takumi settled himself in the bed with Leo. The two lay facing one another; yet neither of them spoke. Suddenly, Leo wrapped his arms around Takumi's waist and brought their bodies closer; the silver haired archer flinched before wrapping his arms around his bed mate.

"You want to talk about it?" Leo mumbled into the crook of Takumi's neck.

The prince fought down a shiver "Not really."

Leo grunted in acknowledgement and tighten his hold. Takumi buried his face into the blond's shoulder and closed his eyes as Leo's quiet breathing lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning arrived with a worried Sakura and a calm Pura searching for Takumi.

"D-d you think he left?" Sakura stammered as they neared Leo's room.

"Nonsense. What would be the reason for leaving in the dead of night?" The ruby eyed princess knocked lightly on her brother's door "Leo?" She open the door "Have you seen..." She trailed off with a smile on her face "Nevermind."

"Is something wrong?"

"No." Pura lead her little sister away "Takumi's fine and he'll join us whenever they wake up."

"They?"

On the bed, Leo and Takumi slept soundly, limbs tangled around one another, bodies pressed up against the other. On the archer's face sat a content smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A finished drabble I posted to Tumblr and decided to post it here


End file.
